There are $68$ bats in Vampire Cave. It is such a popular spot that there are $39$ more bats in Vampire Cave than in Witchy Cave. How many bats are in Witchy Cave?
Answer: To find how many bats are in the ${\text{Witchy Cave}}$, we start with the $68}$ bats in the $\text{Vampire Cave}}$ and subtract the ${39}$ more bats. $68$ $39$ $?$ Vampire Cave bats More bats Witchy Cave bats $68}-{39} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many bats are in the Witchy Cave. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $68}-{39}= {29}$ There are ${29}$ bats in Witchy Cave.